


Proper Care

by CallToMuster



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Choking, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallToMuster/pseuds/CallToMuster
Summary: Obi-Wan began choking almost immediately after the hypospray left his neck.{Written for Whumptober 2020. Alternate Prompt: "Adverse Reactions"}
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948819
Comments: 14
Kudos: 152





	Proper Care

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I'm actually doing some prompts for Whumptober this year! I've got some stuff written, but not a whole lot, so I definitely won't be doing anywhere near all 30 days. Maybe like 5-10 if I'm lucky. But still, it's something, and it's my first time, so I'm very excited!
> 
> Please excuse the medical handwavery that is to follow.
> 
> This was written for an alternate prompt "Adverse Reactions" since none of the prompts for the first day caught my eye.
> 
> Enjoy!

Obi-Wan began choking almost immediately after the hypospray left his neck. His hands went to his throat, back arching off the medical bed, eyes wide and wild.

It had been a rough campaign. Breaking through the blockade had been tougher than any of them anticipated. Twice, the _Resolute_ was boarded by droids and sentient Separatist forces from the planet below. It got so bad that the 212th had been called in for reinforcements. Obi-Wan and Cody and the rest had shown up just in time to engage with Grievous, who had been hiding on the planet all along and finally decided to fight himself. The 212th had done well, from what Anakin had heard (he himself was in a starfighter, hence why Obi-Wan was on the _Resolute_ ), but Grievous had managed to limp away. Not without causing any injuries though. Characteristically, Obi-Wan neglected to mention the fact that he’d been stabbed until the middle of the cleanup, when he swayed on his feet and collapsed into Anakin’s arms like a character on one of those trashy romance holodramas. Anakin had rushed him to the _Resolute_ ’s medbay, where Kix began treating him. That led to the current moment, where Obi-Wan was gasping for breath. 

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin shouted, then immediately turned to Kix. “What’d you give him?”

“A standard painkiller!” Kix replied somewhat frantically, having wasted no time staring at his patient and was instead rummaging through drawers, looking for something.

“What _kind?_ ” Anakin insisted. He felt a touch on his sleeve and looked down to see Obi-Wan’s fingers scrabbling for purchase. Instantly, Anakin’s focus shifted and he placed his hand in Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan’s left hand was still scratching at his neck, but his right at least now had a lifeline. 

“10 units of somatazine,” Kix said over Obi-Wan’s wheezing. He was still searching for something in the cabinets of the medical room. 

Anakin felt his eyes widen. “He’s kriffing _allergic_ to somatazine!”

“ _Osik,_ ” Kix swore, then muttered under his breath to himself. “Where is it…?”

“Anakin...” Obi-Wan gasped.

“I’m here,” Anakin reassured him, squeezing his hand harder. “Just concentrate on your breathing.”

Obi-Wan let out a weak chuckle. “Trying…” The seconds passed torturously slowly and soon he’d been choking for a minute, then a minute and a half, then two minutes. Kix was still searching for something, getting more and more frantic, and muttered something utter his breath about killing the shinies who kept moving things around. Anakin watched helplessly as his Master kept gasping, face getting grayer and grayer, lips starting to tinge blue. 

“Got it!” Kix straightened, triumphant, then whirled around and placed another hypospray on Obi-Wan’s neck. Within a few seconds, Obi-Wan’s body relaxed on the medical bed. The horrible wheezing sound left the room, though his breathing still sounded slightly labored. 

Anakin himself breathed a sigh of relief. “Better?”

Obi-Wan nodded, apparently still concentrating on getting his breathing under control. 

“Alright sir, I really need to treat that stab wound now,” Kix said after giving him a minute’s break, having gathered alcohol swabs, bacta patches, a needle, and dissolvable thread in the meantime. He looked apprehensive for some reason. “But I have some… bad news.”

“You can’t give me anything,” Obi-Wan rasped, looking resigned.

Kix shook his head, looking rueful. “No sir, I’m sorry.”

Anakin was beside himself. “Kriffing _hells_ , Kix, why can’t yo--”

He was cut off by Obi-Wan squeezing his hand again. 

“Because there’s too much in my system already,” Obi-Wan said. His voice still didn’t sound great, and his chest was rising and falling too fast for Anakin’s liking. “If he gave me another kind of painkiller, it’d interact poorly with the somatazine and anti-allergen.” Anakin must have looked as murderous as he felt because Obi-Wan tried to reassure him. “This isn’t the first time this has happened. I’ll be fine, it’s just a flesh wound.”

Anakin was not in the least reassured. “Kix is about to stick a needle in you.”

“Ah, but a relatively small one, yes?” Obi-Wan looked at Kix and smiled like they were sharing some sort of joke. Kix looked relieved. Anakin hated everything about this situation. 

“I’ll go as quick as I can, Generals,” Kix promised, moving closer to the bed. Anakin moved out of the way reluctantly, but didn’t let go of Obi-Wan’s hand. Obi-Wan was, generally speaking, the kind of person who would rather die than ask for physical comfort or reassurance. The fact that he hadn’t let go yet or insisted that Anakin do so meant that he really needed the contact. Anakin would give his Master anything he needed. 

Kix parted Obi-Wan’s tunics a bit to show the wound better. They were all lucky it wasn’t a few inches to the left, or it would have hit some major organs. As it was, it really was just a flesh wound, albeit a painful and bloody one. The medic dabbed a bit of medical-grade alcohol on a cotton swab and began cleaning the area. Obi-Wan hissed and shifted involuntarily as Kix gingerly touched around the edges of the wound. Anakin knew from experience that the alcohol could really burn when it got into open areas, so he wasn’t surprised, just put one arm over top of Obi-Wan’s collarbone so he couldn’t move that much. 

“Sorry, General,” Kix apologized. He really did sound sorry. In Anakin’s experience, Kix was ruthless when it came to medical care and the hurt that came with it, but maybe that was just with him. Or maybe the other man still felt bad about the whole “allergic to somatazine” thing. 

Anakin watched as Kix tossed the bloodied cotton balls into a nearby trash bin and picked up the needle once more. He quickly tied off the thread, then said, “I’m going to start the stitches now.”

Obi-Wan nodded, clearly steeling himself. His grip around Anakin’s hand tightened, but as Kix poked the needle through he did not make a sound. 

True to his word, Kix went as fast as he could. Still, it took a few minutes for him to complete the seventeen stitches Obi-Wan ended up needing. When he was finished, he carefully placed a bacta patch, then stood up and stretched out a bit.

“Keep this patch on for the next 24 hours and come see me at that point so I can get it checked and give you a new one if necessary. The stitches will dissolve on their own in about a week.”

“Wonderful, thank you,” Obi-Wan said, moving to sit up.

“Nope,” Anakin said immediately, placing his palm on Obi-Wan’s chest to stop him. “You’re staying right in that bed for a while.”

Obi-Wan scoffed and brushed away Anakin’s hand. “I’m fine now,” he said, sitting up and placing his feet on the ground. Once he stood up though, things didn’t go quite as he probably planned them. Obi-Wan swayed precariously, arms shooting out to his side to try and keep his balance. “Whoah.”

Anakin gently pushed Obi-Wan back onto the bed. “Stay there, Master.”

“I may be… slightly woozy from the somatazine still,” Obi-Wan admitted ruefully, finally laying back down. Now that Anakin looked a little closer, he could see that his Master’s face was a little blotchy and his pupils a bit dilated.

“Why don’t you just take a nice little nap, General,” Kix suggested, then turned to Anakin. “We’ll watch over him, General Skywalker.”

Anakin felt the anger within him swell, but before he could spit out something along the lines of “yeah, you did a great job of that five minutes ago, I’m staying,” he was distracted by Obi-Wan’s soft voice.

“Anakin, would you please find Cody for me and get a report on the 212th?”

“Sure,” Anakin said quickly, mind still somewhat focused on Kix. “But--”

“Thank you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured, shifting on the bed to be more comfortable. Kix drew a blanket over him and dimmed the lights. “I’m glad I have someone around I can trust to handle whatever comes up.”

“You can trust me,” Anakin swore. “You just focus on resting so you can be back in the swing of things tomorrow.” 

Kix began gently shepherding him towards the door, and Anakin let him. As he left, he could have sworn he saw a faint smirk on Obi-Wan’s face, but that wouldn’t make any sense, why would he be smirking?

Then he was distracted by the hustle and bustle of the _Resolute_. What was he going to do now again? Ah yes, find Cody…

**Author's Note:**

> I never know how to end things. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I've got some more stuff written for most of the next few days, so keep an eye out.
> 
> {Come talk with me on my [Tumblr](https://calltomuster.tumblr.com)!}


End file.
